gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Finchblashtynn/Future Song Selections
After finding out about some song spoilers on Glee, the crew decided we should put up a bunch of song spoilers we intend Soul Talent to have. Some songs we thought about before the spoilers like Everybody Talks and we wanted to make it look like we weren't stealing, so here we go. Only a few are confirmed. Songs 'Solos' *'New York '''by ''Snow Patrol (possibly sung by Nash Forbes) *'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias (possibly sung by Nash) *'Never Say Never' by The Fray (possibly Nash and/or Dante Stone) *'Good Girl '''by ''Carrie Underwood (possibly Madison Passo) *'Suddenly I See '''by ''KT Tunstall *'Home' by Phillip Phillips *'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol *'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts (possibly Will Schuester) *'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks (possibly Abley and/or Nash) *'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia *'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson (possibly Nash) *'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls *'You Found Me' by The Fray *'Count on Me' by Bruno Mars *'Make You Feel My Love '''by ''Adele *'The Lucky One' by Taylor Swift *'Holy Ground '''by ''Taylor Swift *'What Makes You Beautiful' or One Thing (or both) by One Directions (piano stripped) *'Stars' by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals *'Like We Used To (Acoustic Version)' by A Rocked To The Moon *'Overwhelmed' by Tim McMorris *'Not Over You' by Gavin DeGraw *'Over You '''by ''Miranda Lambert *'Over My Head (Cable Car)' by The Fray *'Sweet Nothing' by Calivn Harris feat. Florence Welch *'Arms' by Christina Perri 'Duets' *'Paradise' by Coldplay ''(possibly Dakota and Savannah or Avalon) *'The Last Time''' by Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody 'Group Preformances' *'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' by Ne-Yo (possibly ND boys) *'Some Nights' by fun. *'Walking The Dog' by fun. *'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men *'Too Close' by Alex Claire *'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People *'Let Me Love You' by Mario* *'We Come Running '''by ''Youngblood Hawke *'Break Away' by Kelly Clarkson *'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson *'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer *'Hurts Like Heaven' by Coldplay *'Check Yes, Juliet' by We The Kings *'Waiting on the World to Change' by John Mayer (possibly Austynn with ND) *'We Found Love' by Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris *'Wavin' Flag by ''Various Artists *'''Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine *'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees (for a competition) *'Domino' by Jessie J *'Please Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna *'DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love' by Usher *'Gone, Gone, Gone' by Phillip Phillips (possibly Bent'' and the New Directions boys) *'Steal Your Heart''' by Augustana *'When Christmas Comes To Town' from The Polar Express *'Say Hey (I Love You)' by Michael Franti & Spearhead *'Eye of the Tiger '''by ''Survivor *'We Are The Champions' by Queen *'Not Your Birthday' by Allstar Weekend 'Unknown' *'Feel So Close' by Calvin Harris *'Superstar' by Clooney *'Lights' by Ellie Goulding *'Cosmic Love '''by ''Florence + The Machine *'Shake It Out '''by ''Florence + The Machine *'Listen to Your Heart' by DHT *'Down '''by ''Jay Sean feat. Lil Wayne *'A Little Too Much' by Natasha Beddingfield *'The Show' by Lenka *'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay *'The Scientist' by Coldplay *'Break Your Heart' by Taio Cruz *'Shark In The Water' by VV Brown *'Put Your Records On' by Corinne Bailey Rae *'One More Night' by Maroon 5 *'Payphone' by Maroon 5 *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' by P!nk *'Feel Again' by OneRepublic *'If It's Love' by Train *'93 Million Miles' by Jason Mraz (possibly Abley) *'The Woman I Love' by Jason Mraz *'Were We Came From' by Phillip Phillips *'Here I Go Again' by Whitesnake *'Shattered (Turn The Car Around)' by O.A.R *'Feel Again '''by ''OneRepublic *'Red' by Taylor Swift Category:Blog posts